Chemistry
by Chikita
Summary: He can't help it. He's just naturally jealous. It's his way. He can't change much except maybe the presence of another who stands in his way. Yuuhi has Aya, but Aki, driven Mikage doesn't play nice. A look into Aki's mind during this time.


Chemistry

**Chemistry**

His eyes were dead fixed on Aogiri Yuuhi – hate pulsed through his veins. He hated the guy with every ounce of his being. The guy stood between him and the woman he desired. The young man's soft dirty blond hair shielded the dark hatred dancing in his eyes. He loathed the sight of Yuuhi; he hated it more that the object of his affections would so willingly put herself in direct association with such a person!

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuhi spotted the very dirty; no, death glare he was getting from Mikage Aki, the psychotic, deranged twin brother of Aya – the one girl Yuuhi even looked at twice. She was different from all the other girls. He had disliked her at first, but she had grown on him. He felt a deep connection to her.

His thoughts at night revolved around her. She danced in his dreams; her voice was music to his ears. As Suzami often claimed – he was desperately in love with Aya. However, Yuuhi had one major and very significant obstacle, and it wasn't Aki, it was Tooya. If he could just convince Aya that the man was a waste of her time, he would have her all to himself.

Her lips; the lips of Ceres were soft. The few kisses they had shared; the sweetness of them lingered on his lips.

"Yuuhi…Yuuhi!" Aya snapped her fingered in front of his face. "You're going to blow up the chem. lab unless you pay attention to what you're doing, and you're pouring way too much sulphur into that beaker!"

He groaned. Of course, he had forgotten that Aya could be a bit of a nag, but, he could look past it. "I know what I'm doing! Besides, what's the worse that can happen?"

"The worst thing already happened – you were born."

They turned to Aki, who had abandoned his station, having been smart enough to turn off his Bunsen burner, and was now standing behind them, his expression icily hostile.

"No one asked for your opinion! Now crawl back under the rock from whence you came!" Yuuhi growled scathingly.

Aki reached out and grabbed Yuuhi by the collar. "Listen, Aogiri, I haven't the patience for your bullshit! I don't put up with it from Tooya, and I'm certainly not going to tolerate it from some two-bit martial artist. So, learn your position before I have to kill you."

Yuuhi disdainfully snorted. He wasn't the least bit phased by the threats spilling liberally from Aki. "You talk big, Mikage, but you don't have the guts to do anything other than idly threaten those you perceive to be weaker than you. So back off unless you want to be a bloody stain on the ground."

Aya swallowed, keeping her gaze away. She didn't want to get involved. She cared for her brother, but, she wasn't sure what to think any more. She didn't dare think about what the Mikages had possibly done to Aki. She also didn't want to acknowledge Yuuhi. She also cared for him, but she didn't want to lead him on.

She sadly watched as the chemicals bubbled, as she held the test tube, with tongs over an open flame next to the Bunsen burner, gauging results. She opted to briefly lose herself in her studies. It seemed like it was her only escape as of late from reality.

Concentrating hard, made Aya unaware that Aki was leaning in next to her. He softly whispered, "Don't listen to anything Aogiri says. It's nothing but meaningless drivel. Tooya is useless, and the only one who can protect you, and loves you is me. So, I suggest you break yourself out of your delusional childish fantasies and accept the truth."

Yelping, Aya's concentration was broken, and she consequently lost her sturdy grip on the tongs and the glass test tube fell to the lab bench, shattering instantly in a toxic burst of fumes and smoke. It was accompanied by the stereotypical bang, as the chemical compound exploded, leaving a small but notable divot in the bench.

"Waaah!" Aya cried, shaking her head. She turned and spat. "Aki! You're such a tool! I'm trying to work! This isn't home where you can just sneak up on me! I could've blown up this place!" She added, freaking out, as she tugged on her short honey blond hair.

"Shit…" Yuuhi sheepishly regarded the smouldering remains of their botch chemistry lab.

Aki smirked snidely. "It's karma, Aya. It's fate's way of telling you that you will only be safe without Aogiri and Tooya around."

"Well, isn't this quaint? You two seem to think this is the gym? That this is amusing to fight in my lab? Are you trying to hurt the rest of us? Haven't you the common sense? I'd have expected better!" the sensei, his expression stern, stood before the three, his gaze fixed on Yuuhi and Aki. Using his long stick, smacked the two on the head.

"Report for detention at the start of lunch hour." The sensei again smacked them on the head with his stick. "Do I make myself clear, Mikage, Aogiri?"

"Uh…hai!" Aya responded quickly, forgetting that her brother still shared the same last name as her. She blushed, feeling bad for causing the experiment go awry. She eyed the sensei cautiously, while Aki stoically stood, saying nothing.

Yuuhi sighed. At least it wouldn't be so bad… Aya would be there. It would be a chance to get her to warm up to him more while the sensei's back was turn.

The sensei arched an eyebrow at Aya. "Mikage, I you do--…" His gaze shifted between the two, suddenly remembering that he had the displeasure of teaching twin siblings. "Correction, Mikage Aki and Aogiri have detention. Mikage Aya, you're exempt. You did nothing wrong."

Yuuhi groaned, a soft growl resonating in his throat. Detention alone was bad enough, but with Aki? It was going to be hell!

"Oh, and Aogiri, you and Mikage Aki are also on clean up duty. You want to horse around here, you're going to clean up your mess." The sensei put his hand under Aya's. "Leave it for the boys to clean up. Go wash your hands and see the nurse to make sure those scratches are minor."

Bowing, Aya left the class, after removing her lab coat and protective goggles and replacing them.

Yuuhi watched her leave; fuming to himself about the injustice of his detention. He wouldn't have so much minded if he hadn't had to share it with her deplorable twin.

Ignoring Aki, Yuuhi decided to try and salvage the paltry remains of their chem. lab.

Once the sensei had turned his back on then and began to check on the work of other students, Aki reached over and taking the tongs, casually tapped the beaker Yuuhi was working with, causing yet more trouble.

Growling, Yuuhi whipped out his handy chopsticks (no longer just for eating, they are also now a fashionable weapon!), and pressed the tip of one to Aki's throat. "Don't fuck with me, Mikage. We already have detention because of you. Now, stay away from Aya, or I will take action, and the consequences will not be pretty."

Aki laughed softly. "You think I'm honestly threatened by your little cooking tools? It's pathetic if you think you can fight me with those."

Glaring at him, Yuuhi snorted, "I could take you down easily. You're just a little pansy; you're all talk and no action."

Knocking the glass beakers and test tubes off the work bench, Aki zeroed in on Yuuhi, shoving his aggressively against the wall. "I thought I made it clear – you're in over your head and I'm not putting up with your shit!"

"Fine – outside, you and me…NOW!" Yuuhi snarled, brandishing his weapon of choice.

Aki grinned evilly. "Fine by me, Aogiri."

The two bolted from the lab, as the sensei called out, "Aogiri, Mikage report to the principal's office!" He sighed, banging his stick on the ground. "Every semester, someone has to try and wreck my lab…"

Leaving the school infirmary, Aya sighed, gazing at her hands. There were a couple of small scratches, but nothing too serious. She had three band aids on her hands that the nurse put on after treating the wounds with rubbing alcohol.

She hated it when Yuuhi and Aki fought – someone always got hurt!

She didn't want her brother or her best friend to get hurt. She cared for both of them, though she was starting to wonder why she cared for Aki, when it was clear that he was no longer the brother she remembered him being. She didn't know any more; he was beginning to really scare her. She felt afraid around him, and didn't know what to do.

She looked up when she heard a set of voices.

"Hehe…you heard, Aogiri is fighting that Mikage dude. They're slugging it out over that city chick."

"It'll be good. Aogiri can fight and Mikage is one nasty son of a bitch."

"But, what do they need to fight for? That Aya girl is an easy lay! She's such a slut."

"Even so, it'll be amusing."

Bristling, Aya indignantly kept her back pressed to the wall as she listened to this conservation. She wished that Yuuhi would instead beat up these students instead of Aki – that way, he'd have less chance of getting hurt.

_Listen to the way they gossip. They don't care about anyone but themselves. You're becoming a laughing stock, Aya. If you give me control, I can save us, and get my revenge in a subtle way. I can wreck his reputation, and save Yuuhi at the same time. Do you trust me?_

'Ceres…'

_Aya, I know you don't want to succumb to me for fear of what the Mikages will do to you; no, to us. But, you're strong willed, and it is possible for us to easily share your body, and for you to ultimately retain control. Shifting between us would be slightly bothersome, but it would allow you to be protected and for Yuuhi to not get hurt because Aki is weak and has allowed himself to fall into the clutches of the progenitor._

'No, Ceres, I can't allow you to come out! You already hurt Aki once before! You can't be allowed to hurt him again!'

_Come now, Aya, Aki is no longer himself. Unlike you, when I take over, you know I'm present. However, Aki retains his original appearance, even when Shisho surfaces. He uses the form of Aki to deceive you. Please, just trust me, and Yuuhi won't get hurt._

'No! You're going to hurt Aki! I know he's changing, but he's still my twin brother!'

_Aya, be reasonable! Just trust me!_

Shaking her head, Aya attempted to block out Ceres, long enough to peer around the corner to see where the group of students had headed to. She didn't want Aki and Yuuhi to fight, and the quickest way to find them was to follow the rabble of students who were drawn to the epicentre of the explosive battle.

She hated it when Yuuhi felt it was necessary to fight Aki or Tooya. She highly disliked it and would have preferred if he found a more diplomatic approach. Of course, unlike Tooya, Aki had a propensity to pick a fight with Yuuhi out of pure spite.

She didn't have to go far from the school building before she came upon a crowd. It meant that this is where the fight was. Pushing her way through, irritating those who thought she has no right, Aya wiggled and twisted her way to the front in an attempt to intercept the two raging teens.

As she pulled to the front, Aki and Yuuhi were circling.

Yuuhi wielded his multi-purpose chopsticks.

Aki had pulled out a knife; it was smaller than a machete, but it was still a decent size blade. He twirled it in his hand, the pristine steel reflecting the sun.

He made the first move.

Flying forth, he swung the blade, so it would make a sweeping attack at Yuuhi's back, which much to Aya's relief, was successfully and gracefully blocked by Yuuhi crossing his metal chop stocks.

Chuckling, Yuuhi raised a knee, catching Aki in the stomach. He jumped back, as his rival fell briefly to his knees. He smirked. "_Ano sa_…" He coiled the chop stocks between his fingers. "You're pathetic…"

He placed the chopsticks in his belt and grabbing Aki by the collar, as the young man climbed back to his feet, aggressively shoved him away.

Growling, Aki shot up to his feet with ease, and swiftly turned on Yuuhi, extremely displeased to have been so readily humiliated in battle. His ego was bruised; indignation spawned over his expression.

He cautiously regarded Yuuhi, electing to let him made the next move, thus not wanting to wind up on the ground at a disadvantage again.

Smirking gleefully, Yuuhi threw a chopstick, letting it whiz by Aki's temple; grazed it slightly. He knew that his multi-purpose chopsticks, when used in such a manner, were razor sharp – which is why they were such good cooking utensils!

_Look at him, Aya. He is not Aki; that is Shisho. You have to step in. No, let me step in. He is only fighting Yuuhi because of us. If you truly care for Yuuhi and your brother, you'll let me out. Please, don't disregard me, Aya._

Turning her eyes from the fight, Aya tuned into Ceres' voice. 'But what about the fact that there are so many people here? I'll not only expose Aki, but myself as well! I can't have them know that he is my brother!'

_But he isn't Aya! He is a perverted clone of the boy that was! He is Shisho. Look into his eyes and tell me that is Aki!_

Pulling it back, Yuuhi rolled by Aki, and rising gracefully to his feet, picked up his stray chopstick, and twirling around, chuckled. "So, aren't you going to attack me, Mikage?"

Aki touched the blade to the scar on his cheek. "Not if we get a visitor, and it seems your beloved Aya is resisting my dear Ceres."

Growling, Yuuhi put the chops sticks away. "Fight me like a man and stop looking at her, you leering pervert! She's your sister, and right now, she is on the verge of hating you for what you've become!"

Cackling softly, Aki easily dodged the punch thrown at him. "Oh, ever so smart of you to ruin Aya's reputation like that…'

"Aya has done nothing and has rejected you!" Yuuhi snarled, as he launched a round house kick, missing Aki's head.

Snorting derisively, Aki countered swiftly, punching Yuuhi in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground. He then picked him up by the collar and threw him over his shoulder, into the bank of garbage cans.

Horror danced in Aya's eyes.

_Look into his eyes!_

'Aki…he isn't here, is he? He's not coming back…' Aya thought sadly.

_Aya let me out. I care for Yuuhi as you do, and if you let me fight Shisho, I will make sure Aki lives. Let me out!_

'No…Ceres!'

Shrieking, Aya held her head, her body surrounded by a soft violet aura, as her hair changed and her form shifted into that of Ceres. Ceres had forcibly taken over her body – the sight of the man she hated so much has driven her mad.

'No…Ceres…no! Please…oh god, no…Ceres! Please…'

"Stop it, Ceres!" Aya cried out, as her aura exploded and Ceres emerged in a flash of resonated violet light, and dust. Debris flew everywhere and the students around Aya screamed as the light flashed in their direct line of vision.

"Oh, it happens." Aki drawled, diverting his attention from Yuuhi. He walked coolly towards Ceres, who glanced up, glaring at him.

"Back the hell off, Shisho!" Ceres snarled angrily.

"Aya!" Yuuhi cried out, only to be faced by Aki, and have a bolt of chi fired at him, nailing him in the stomach, severely winding him.

Groaning, Yuuhi collapsed to his knees, the force of the blow sent a searing pain through his body. He hadn't been expecting to come face to face with a chi blast.

Laughing amusedly, Aki turned to Ceres. "Now that he is out of the way, you have no choice, Ceres. You were always mine. When we took the vows, you made an eternal promise."

Pulling back and stepping away from him, Ceres flew by him, and bent over, taking Yuuhi in her arms and glared up at Aki. "I am not yours! You stole my hagoromo and your only right is to right it to me! And trying to kill those dear to me will not win you any favours!"

Laying Yuuhi on the ground, she took his chopsticks and turned to Aki. "You will not be hurting him or anyone else any more!"

"You always talked big, didn't you, Ceres? But, you can't win. You will only win when you learn what your spot is in life." Aki purred bitterly, his eyes dead; no emotion danced in them as he walked over to Ceres.

Since Ceres had emerged, the gaggle of gaping rank and file had moved back – way back. Not only did the sudden appearance of this new person shock them, but the violent move by Aki send rippling fear shuddering through the masses.

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again!"

_Ceres! You promised not to kill Aki!_

Aya's voice shot through Ceres' psyche.

_You can't kill him! You said you wouldn't kill Aki, please, Ceres, be careful! Just protect Yuuhi like you wanted to! But don't hurt my brother!_

Aya's cries echoed through Ceres' head. 'No, sit still. I can't make promises, especially when someone you supposedly care about goes out of his way to try and kill someone very dear to you! You can't possibly think of having me protect him!'

"What's the matter, Ceres? Having a momentary identity crisis?" Aki drawled softly, grabbing her from behind, as he gracefully shot behind her. He placed his arms around her; the hand holding the knife hear her throat, the other over her mid section, the spider like fingers yearning to explore.

He gazed up. "And I suggest the rest of you people back off unless you want the same fate as Aogiri. Let's make one thing clear, - Ceres is mine, and if anyone even looks at her sideway, will be answering to me…" he smirked cruelly.

'I'm sorry, Aya!' Ceres apologised, taking the chop sticks, the sharp point turned towards the sky. She watched as the sun glistened off the metallic black paint. 'But, I cannot let Shisho have his way…'

Deftly slipping out of Aki's grip, she fell to her knees and drove the butt of the chopsticks into Aki's groin.

She smirked evilly as he cried out, dropping the knife and falling to the ground, clutching his groin.

She stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She placed one foot on him. "It sucks to lose to a woman…an?"

Laughing softly, a hint of devilishness to her tone, she seized Aki by the hair. "Your ego must be so bruised that indignation doesn't just pump through your sin-filled form that it oozes from your pores; it echoes in your soul."

Growling, Aki took a swipe at Ceres, who moved, just narrowly missing getting hit.

"Don't fuck with me, Ceres!" Aki sat up, his eyes brimming with white hot rage.

"Why not? You've done it plenty!" She spat angrily.

He smirked. "You're a testy little bitch aren't you? Perhaps a nice little lesson will put you in your place…"

Ceres glared at him, but then gasped as classmates came up behind Aki, preparing to hold him back. She knew that they would fail and be injured. She didn't want to see anyone but him get hurt, and flew behind him, pushing him forward, making him turn to face her.

"Dirty, dirty tactics!" Aki growled, summoning a ball of chi.

Sniffing contemptuously, Ceres eyed the chi wearily. She knew she had to move. But, she stood between the impending chi blast and the boys who had moved to restrain Aki to prevent him from attacking Ceres.

_Ceres please! Have mercy! Don't kill Aki; don't hurt my classmates! Please, Ceres help them!_

'Aya…' She paused. She knew she had only one choice – become the shield!

'Aya, please, I'm sorry… The only way is to get hurt and I don't want to. It'll weaken me and he'll use it to his advantage.'

Panic flashed in Ceres' eyes as the chi hurled her way.

She prepared to block it, but it never came.

There was a resounding explosion as part of the wall of the school crumpled down.

Yuuhi stood in front of her, holding the lid of a garbage can. He peered over. "Nice try, Mikage, but I'm not easily defeated, and…aw, look, you broke the wall."

"Yuuhi…" Ceres whispered, staring at him.

Snarling crossly, Aki glared hatefully at him, irritated that his attack had not only been thwarted, but it had been thwarted by that Aogiri asshole!

Grabbing Ceres, Yuuhi didn't cast another gaze back over at Aki. He knew that if he did, he would be back in combat and he didn't want to fight the kid, nor did he want Aya/Ceres to be in any danger. As far as he was concerned, they were luck to get out alive.

"Ah, so, it seems that the cowardly Aogiri doesn't have the balls to stand up for himself. The only time he stands up is when Aya ties him by his balls to a post, making him her little obedient servant." Aki drawled scathingly.

Growling, Ceres bristled. She love Yuuhi and hated it when Shisho said anything bad about him!

Sensing a change in Ceres, Yuuhi seized her in his arms and before she could lash out at Aki, he pressed his lips to hers, capturing her lips in a deep fiery passionate French kiss.

Stunned, Ceres stared at him, before quickly melting in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. She adored him and didn't understand what Aya saw in Tooya. Yuuhi was such a gentle love. His kisses were so lusciously saccharine.

She opened her eyes, and yelping, pushed away.

"Yuuhi!! What are you doing?' Aya squeaked as she stumbled away.

He blinked dumbly. "Aya?!" he had forgotten that when he kissed Ceres, Aya would come back…

Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go before Mikage decides to be more of an ass."

She didn't look back, or rather; she didn't have time to, as Yuuhi moved briskly through the crowd. The pair was closely watched by Aki, who seemed irritated that the one woman he sought would so willingly thrust herself into another man's arms.

'Your infidelity will cost you dearly, Ceres…' He thought. 'One day…' He glared at them hating the chemistry that was growing between them, even if Aya didn't seem comfortable in the arms of Yuuhi…yet.


End file.
